Not As Planned
by lilalove88
Summary: Steve miscalculated when a mission goes totally wrong, and now the whole team is trapped in a Shopping Mall. The Five-0 members have to protect what is theirs. But what if they fail? Will their little family fall apart? Team Whump,- Danny whump,- medical stuff, aka 'IDK Google told me so',- Worried! everyone. Max. 5 chapters. (excuse to write Danny Whump you've been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first 5-0 fanfiction so I hope it's all a little in character. Anyway, this isn't going to have more than 5 chapters or something, and it's mainly an excuse for my Danny Whumping problem. So, hope you like it. **

* * *

It was supposed to be a fairly easy mission. Nothing special.

A lone drug dealer, who wasn't happy about something, and decided to go and shoot bullets in the air in a public shopping mall. It didn't look like he wanted to hurt somebody, because he let everybody escape, and when Steve saw the first glimpse of the man, he -quite relaxed for the dire situation- sat on one of the benches.

Outside the mall were regular cops, so they could finish the business when done.

Yes , Steve was feeling optimistic about this.

The whole 5-0 team stood in front of the guy. The man himself had stood up, grinning.

"Ah, look at this... The famous 5-0 team. They all came over here, for _me?! _I'm flattered." He spoke, bowing at the end of the sentence.

'_what a psycho' _Steve thought, and looking a Danny, he could see he thought the same thing.

Chin took a step forward. "Sir, we need you to drop your weapon. If not-" Chin was interrupted by the man, who held his hand up and spoke, "Yeah, yeah, I know the speech," He stopped talking a second. His eyes roaming over the four faces. When he looked at Kono he grinned.

"But you, beautiful girl... I wouldn't object if you would speak." Kono bared het teeth and shot two bullets right above his head.

Danny turned around. "You know, you can't just do that, that's kind of illegal." He looked at the man's face again. A face of surprise and shock.

He turned to Kono again. "whatever, screw that, his face was worth it."

Kono smiled.

But Steve had now this unsettling feeling in his stomach. The information they had found about this man, didn't match the guy they were standing before right now.

This should be a guy who was _scared_ and _confused_, most likely on crack, emotional and a rookie of course.

But the man before them acted like he had done this a thousands of times, face almost blank, and looking like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're not alone, aren't you." Steve said, gripping his gun a little tighter, startling his friends.

The man grinned, gun now hanging limply by his side.

"No... No I am not."

Six man appeared behind him, armed to the teeth.

"Well shit." Danny muttered, earning a glare from Chin.

The first one to pull the trigger was Steve hitting one, who raised his gun at Chin, right in the head. Instantly followed by Danny who shot one guy in the chest.

One of the man ran forward towards Kono with a knife and Chin was just tackling someone when Steve saw it.

One of the bigger guys had come up to Danny, towering over him, animalistic grin on his face. When he was just about to plunge a knife in Danny's abandon, Danny swiftly took a step to the right, put a foot on the inside of the man's knee, making him lose his balance, and knocked him over with his elbow. The Detective kicked the knife out of the man his grasp, and kicked him against his side, so he rolled over on his stomach, and cuffed his hand behind his back.

Steve grinned. _Never underestimate the short guy._

He didn't notice the man behind one of the small pillars until it was almost too late. He saw him pointing his gun at him, but it was like he was frozen and everything was in slow-motion.

_Oh God, _he thought. _I'm going to get killed in such an easy mission, it's freaking embarrassing. _

A loud bang echoed thru the halls, and he closed his eyes.

But he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the dumbness or sharp pain he was expecting. He opened his eyes and saw the man was dead, laying in a pool of his own blood.

He turned around. Chin stood behind him with a smoking gun, probably still on the same place as when he fired the fatal shot.

As Chin slowly lowered the gun, still an expression of pure concentration on his face, Steve looked around.

Every man was down. He sighed and let himself fall on one of the benches. He looked at all the man on the ground, or being roughly pulled up by Chin, Kono or Danny. He wiped his face with his hand.

Three man where dead, one was being hauled up by Kono, one by Danny and one by Chin.

_Wait. What? _

Weren't there seven people?

He stood up as fast as he could, looking around with searching eyes.

Kono looked at Steve. "Is there something wrong?"

As on cue a loud rumbling penetrated thru the mall. The ground shook and for a moment all the members of the 5 -0 team stood still in shock.

Until all hell broke loose.

As debris fell down, Kono pushed and pulled al the (living) thugs toward the entrance of the shopping mall. Cops came running in trying to get all the people out.

Walls and pillars fell down and just when Steve was making his way to the exit he saw that Chin fell, and couldn't get up. Kono saw it too and they rushed over to his side, both taking one arm to help him walk.

But they were too late.

With a loud BANG, the whole ceiling before them collapsed, and blocked their way outside. Behind them wall were crumbling and debris kept falling.

Steve thought his ears might explode. Turning around, still supporting Chin, one last explosion erupted from the halls and then his vision went black.

* * *

Chapter one is done! Please be so kind and leave a review.

X Lilalove88


	2. Shit That Doesn't Look Good

So! Here's a shorter one, but I updated on the same day so I don't think that's bad. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Steve opened his eyes. All he saw was mist and grey.

How did he get here? What was going on?

He was in confusion for a few more seconds until memories came flooding back. Steve tried to stand up, failing the first time. Searching for injuries he scanned his body.

His ankle hurt, but not really much, so probably sprained. He was also very dizzy, and breathing was harder than it should be. He blamed the breathing problem on the thick air and the dizziness... Well, he had to admit that he probably had a slight concussion.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a light groan.

He looked around and not far away from him lay Kono, on her belly, arms next to her head. Steve stood up. Wobbly, _but he stood up_.

Another groan escaped from Kono's lips, and Steve was by her side in an instant. He rolled her over on her back.

Lazy, brown eyes fluttered open. "Steve? Wha' happened?" She croaked out.

"Don't you remember?" Steve said, trying to help her sit up.

Her eyes became big. "Oh no! Where is Chin! And Danny! Are they alright!" She franticly eyed the dusty place.

"Whoa, whoa! Relax. I don't know if they are alright, but we are focusing on you first." He made sure she was calm when he started to speak.

"Okay," he started "Are you in pain? Anywhere at all?" She shook her head.

Steve looked at her with a knowing look.

She took a shuddering sigh and spoke up. "I'm pretty dizzy, although I don't think I have a concussion. And my wrist hurts pretty bad... But that's it, I swear!"

Steve grinned. "Good. I'm okay too. Let's find the other guys. Can you stand?" Kono nodded, and with a little help of Steve she stood up.

They separated and tried to find the two team members. Steve didn't come far. Everything was totally destroyed.

After a little two minutes of useless searching Steve heard Kono scream his name. He rushed to her side in an instant. Chin stood next to her. "Steve you have to come with me! Quick!" Chin said, voice on the verge of panic. Steve had never seen the older man this way.

He grabbed his arm, "Chin what's wrong?" Chin just pulled his arm away. "You have to come with me! It's... It's..." Kono looked at him worryingly.

"What is Chin?" she said softly, grabbing his hand.

Chin looked at Steve. "It's Danny he's-" Steve's eyes widened. "Where. Is. He." He interrupted Chin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hawaii 5-0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny's vision was unclear. It was blurry and moving and it gave him an enormous head ache. He just wanted to sleep.

But Chin had gave him strict orders _'not to close an eye'_ , and he was determent to follow them.

He didn't feel pain in the rest of his body like he knew he should. The only pain he felt there was a weird tingling in his fingers.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Multiple footsteps. He turned his head to the right and saw Kono, Steve and Chin rush by his side.

His vision was still blurry and unfocussed, but he could clearly see the shock on the faces of Kono and Steve.

Steve was going to kill him.

* * *

So! Yay! I hope you liked it and please leave a review.

X Lilalove88


	3. Not Enough Time

**Hi guys! Thank you for the kind reviews! And for a Guest who asked for Kono whump? I'm sorry but this isn't a Kono whump story, I´m sorry. But thank you for the review and I hope you will enjoy my story anyway .**

* * *

Steve's heart leaped in his chest.

His partners legs were trapped under a big chunk of wall or ceiling, totally covering his legs, making his back twist in an unnatural way. He heard Kono gasp, and she fluttered her hands over her mouth.

Danny must have heard them, because he weakly turned his head to the side and looked with glazed eyes at his team-members.

For two seconds Steve and Danny locked eyes, and saw the confusion and panic.

And then Steve leaped into action. He ran over to the detectives side and cupped his head into his hands. He pulled of his bulletproof vest and put it under the Danny's head.

Danny coughed softly due the movements and blood splattered on his lips. He looked at Steve, trying to smile reassuringly, which failed because of how miserably he looked.

"St've..." He began, but Steve stopped him. "No talking," he said coldly, trying to mask his panic.

He turned around, "Kono, Chin, do any of your phones work?" Chin and Kono checked their phones, but both shook their heads. Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. He scanned the area where Danny's legs should be.

"Chin," Kono started suddenly, "Give me your phone," "Why?" "Just give it."

Chin shrugged and handed over his phone. Kono broke of the screen of the phone with a sharp bit of debris. "What are you doing?" Chin asked.

"I've read about this once..." Kono said, eyes roaming over the inside of the phone. She looked at Steve. "I think I can make the phone work again."

Steve nodded. "Give it your best shot." Kono walked a few steps away, sat down, and began to work. She was glad she had something to do. It kept her mind of this whole horrid situation.

Well, a little.

Danny stirred in Steve arm again. "Steve..." He tried again.

"I said no talking Danny." Danny ignored him. "But Steve I-" "Danny..."

Steve said warningly again. Danny tried again, " But Steve I-"

"I said no talking!" He practically screamed.

Chin and Kono stopped working on the phone for a second, glancing with worry in Steve's direction.

Steve sighed and looked at Danny again. He didn't look shocked or surprised, just... sort of like _that wasn´t really surprising _with a hint of guilt.

"Please... Steve, would you... please listen to me?" Steve looked at Danny's pleading look. Steve took hold of Danny's cold hand.

"Okay Danno." He sighed in defeat.

"Firs of... all, don't call me... that." Steve grinned half heartily. "And I think there's... Something wrong I... I can't feel my legs."

Steve's eyes widened, but tried to mask his concern. For his partners sake. "It's okay. I... I just have to..." He turned around. "Kono, Chin! How are you on the phone!"

Kono looked up, eyes apologising. "I'm sorry, it's going to take some time longer... Like _way_ longer," Steve looked at her with a professional stare, but she saw it was urgent.

"Why?"

She asked in a small voice.

Steve looked at the wall that was crushing Danny's legs. "I think he has Crush Syndrome... I... You need to tell them to come fast, and the medics have to be informed about Danny's condition. It has to be treated on location. They need to take special equipment with them. "

Kono's eyes had slightly widened and she looked almost comical if it wasn't for the serious situation. After a few moment she nodded and with a mix of determination and fear, she continued working on her project.

Steve turned to Danny again, and saw him finally lose the battle with consciousness.

But Steve couldn't let that happen.

He tapped Danny's cheek, and azure eyes fluttered open again. "You can't fall asleep buddy, you have to stay awake until the medics are here..." Steve muttered, wiping the detectives' blond hair out of his pale face.

"But 'm tired," Danny whined. Steve grinned, "Don't be such a baby,"

At that moment Danny's eyes suddenly widened in full alert. "A- a baby! My legs are trapped under a..." He took a wheezing breath. "Under a freaking wall or something!"

Steve laughed, "Yeah, but you can handle a little wall, can you," "God damn it... Steven that's not the point! The point is that... _my legs are trapped_and you are criticizing me for being in pain."

As Danny talked one of his arms moved around lazily.

"No I was criticizing you for being a baby." Steve shot back.

"Ugh, you're disappointing me..."

Steve smiled. At least he was responsive, and ranting as ever, although the rant wasn't as passionate as it should be.

Danny's face suddenly twist in pain. Steve furrowed his brow in concern.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Danny still kept his eyes tightly shut.

Steve panicked. He didn't know what was wrong and it frightened him.

Somewhere in the distance Steve heard Chin ask what was wrong, but he didn't acknowledge it.

He only had eyes for his partners who was suddenly shaking and writhing on the cold floor.

"Danny!" He heard himself shout. Distantly he felt Kono and Chin rush by his side. He fingers scraped numbly over Danny's cheek. The corners of his vision got blurred and he felt like he was underwater.

Suddenly the spasms stopped and Danny became completely limp.

Everything became sharp again. He heard Chin and Kono shout and ask some things, but he ignored them, searching for a pulse.

He grabbed Danny's wrist and prayed.

Chin and Kono had became silent.

There it was, a flutter under his fingers. It was weak, but it was there.

"We've got a pulse," Steve breathed, suddenly finding it real hard to sit straight. Chin gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Meanwhile Konno caressed her thin fingers over Danny's face. Trailing over the ashen skin, her eyes suddenly widened.

He held her hand above his slightly parted lips. Then under his nose.

"_Chin_! He-he-he isn't breathing!" She gasped.

Steve and Chin stumbled over their own legs trying to make it over to Danny's face as fast as possible.

Steve put his ear by Danny's lip and started to do CPR. Kono and Chin could only look fearfully at the scene playing out before them. Steve bent over as he breathed into the still nonresponsive detective. After breathing two times he repeated the breast compressions.

Kono had made it over to Danny and Steve again and listened closely for a breath. She screamed out as she felt her team-mate breathe again.

Steve listened too, and let himself fall back against the wall behind him. "Chin, Kono... Go work on the phone as fast as you can.

They did as they were told, and slowly backed away.

Steve looked at the still form of his partner- No,_friend_.

As the adrenalin began to wear off after a few minutes, he became aware of how his head was throbbing. He sighed.

Yep, it was confirmed, he had a concussion. Great.

He let it eyes close. Just for a few seconds... A few seconds...

And then he fell asleep.

Steve woke up by a tapping on his cheek.

"Steve?"

He opened his eyes. Kono hung over him, smiling slightly.

"Steve, I finished fixing the phone. We can call now." She said, showing the phone.

Steve was immediately fully awake. He scrambled up and looked around. Chin and Danny were talking.

Chin was holding Danny's hand, while talking about something. Danny nodded sometimes.

Chin seemed to have noticed that Steve had stood up, because he looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me when he woke up?" He asked Kono. She looked at him guilty.

"I'm sorry Steve, but you needed the sleep. I think you have a concussion." Steve didn't want to hear any of it. " No! You should have woke me up!"

"But we didn´t." She suddenly said firmly. "Now. call. The. Medics." She pushed the phone into Steve´s hands and walked over to Danny. He acknowledged her with a weak smile. His eyes were glassy and it pulled Steve´s heart strings.

Steve looked at the phoned in his palm.

He was gonna save his friend- no _brother._

_**IMPORTANT! **_**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so I was asked to make this story a McDanno story, and I don't mind doing that.**

**I never did it before, but I think I can try. **

**THERE ISN´T GOING TO BE SMUT! Nope not for this story.**

**So if you do, or don't want it, leave it in a review. I will count the reviews for each side and the side with the most votes wins and I'm going to write about that. **

**Thank you for reading this, and leave your opinion! Or not. Do whatever you want, but if you want to be heard, you have to leave a review. **

* * *

**So guys! Next chapter is rescue! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
